Here With Me
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: A/O. "I didn't hear you leave. I wonder how am I still here. And I don't want to move a thing. It might change my memory" - Dido.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SVU.

* * *

So she just happened to overhear what club as ADA Alex Cabot was going to tonight with her friends. So she just happened to pick out the pants that made her ass look more perfect than usual. So she just happened to show up at the club around the time she _might_ have overheard Alex would show up. So she just happened to be standing at the bar with a glass of scotch in her hand while she watched Alex sit with her friends through the mirror behind the bar.

Cold-blooded murders never made her nervous. Rapists never made her nervous. Running into a room blind to save a child never made her nervous. Normally intimidating judges and defense attorneys never made her nervous. But Alex Cabot made her nervous. Alex made her knees weak, her palms sweaty, and all coherent thoughts in her mind to cease.

The ADA had never said it outright, but she'd caught Alex checking out other women before. Her eyes lingered a little too long as they walked away. Her eyes drifted down a little too far. Her eyes usually gave her away. But when Alex looked at her, they were absolutely unreadable.

She saw Alex get up to dance with some redhead. The redhead was cute, but compared to Alex she was just another face in the crowd. Alex had her hair down, falling around her shoulders with tight pants and a tighter shirt.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should_

There's no way she'd go over to Alex and directly ask her to dance. She set her drink down and pushed away from the bar. Almost immediately a woman walked over and offered her hand. She took it. It was her way in.

_This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

This was definitely not where she's normally be. This was the kind of place she hung out in in college. It was all fake. All surreal. None of it really meant anything.

Which brought her back to the woman she was dancing with. Part of her felt bad for using her and part of her didn't really care.

Soon she broke away from her interim dance partner and started making her way across the crowd. Soon she was within three people of Alex. Within a few seconds Alex caught her eyes. A sly smile graces her perfect lips and she danced over.

When Alex's body made contact with hers, she felt all her senses go into overdrive. As their bodies grinded together, she could smell the sweet perfume the ADA had on and the vodka she's been drinking. She could see the slight glisten of the blonde's skin. She could feel the ADA's body heat and feel her searing breath on her own cheek.

After they'd been dancing for almost half an hour she decided it was now or never. She leaned close to the ADA's ear and whispered, "Come home with me."

The blonde's lips curled into a smile. She leaned back and whispered, "I don't do relationships."

She figured she could play Alex's game for a while. She whispered back, "I don't remember asking for one."

The smile on Alex's face expanded fully and the blonde offered her a hand. She took it and led Alex out of the club and into the night.

She really wanted a relationship with the beautiful, blonde but she'd take what she could get right now. She'd work on the relationship part later.

They barely made up the stairs before she found herself with her back to her own front door and the blonde's lips on her own. It was an experience she'd longed for and she found it better than she ever imagined. Somehow she got the key in the lock and flipped it open with ever having to break contact with the blonde.

They stumbled their way to the bedroom shedding clothes on the way. She was amazed at how nimble the ADA's fingers were. They seemed to be everywhere at once. She let herself get lost in Alex which was pretty easy.

When she woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised to be alone. The only thing that told her it wasn't all a dream was the scent of Alex on her pillow and her cell phone on the floor next to the closet.

When she got to work, she slipped the phone into her desk drawer without anyone noticing and Alex made her way in a few minutes later. They made slight eye contact but no more than a few seconds.

Alex took her usual seat on her desk and crossed her arms, "What's on the agenda today?"

Elliot started explaining. She wasn't really listening. She let her eyes travel the length of the ADA from her long, slender legs, to her beautiful blonde hair.

She had to walked to the coffee station to stop herself from going overboard. When she got back she stood across the desk from Alex.

"Hey Alex," she said, "Can you hand me a pen out of that top drawer?"

Alex languidly opened the drawer and paused, seeing the contents. She stealthily took out her phone _and_ a pen in one grab and handed her the pen.

Alex gave her a knowing smile and walked out.

After she watched Alex walk out, she looked down at her desk and saw a note that definitely wasn't there before. She picked it up and smiled at Alex's handwriting. _Tonight. Your place. Same time._


	2. Chapter 2

That night Olivia ran up the stairs, really late for her 'date' with Alex. She wouldn't really go as far as to call it a date. It was more like an appointment.

When she got there, she paused outside her door. Something wasn't right. She heard the TV in through her front door. She slowly and silently slid the key into the lock while drawing her gun. Within seconds she threw open the door and had her gun trained on the couch.

Alex slowly turned her head and smiled, "Took you long enough. I was about to start without you."

Olivia took a few deep breaths, "You scared the shit out of me."

Alex flipped off the TV and stood from the couch, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Olivia stated, closing the door, setting her badge and gun on the table next to the door, shedding her jacket and then her shoes.

Alex took a few powerful, purposeful steps toward her and Olivia found herself pinned against the front door. Olivia ran her hands down to Alex's waist and up her shirt while Alex's deft fingers quickly unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt before pushing it off her shoulders.

Olivia was tired of having her back against the door so she pushed Alex back onto the couch. She ran her hand up Alex's smooth, toned thigh. It hiked up her skirt and revealed a red thong. Olivia smiled wickedly.

As much as she wanted to try to talk Alex into a relationship, as soon as the blonde's hand hit her body all she could think about are the lips, tongue, and hands electrifying every cell in her body.

A few hours later, they lay in a glistening, heavy-breathing heap on the couch. "Wow," was all Olivia could choke out.

Alex closed her eyes and laid her forehead on Olivia's shoulder. She softly kissed the skin closest to her lips, then got off of the couch. She started to get dressed while Olivia lay naked on the couch.

"Why don't you stay?" Olivia asked.

Alex snapped her bra back on, "Most of the time, staying after sex constitutes a relationship, which I already told you I don't do."

Olivia studied to woman in front of her for a second, "Why don't you?"

"I just don't," Alex stated, pulling her pants on.

"What are you afraid of?" Olivia asked bluntly.

If she hadn't intimately known Alex's body, she wouldn't have seen the slight pause in her motion and the twitch of a muscle near her shoulder blade. Olivia had struck a nerve.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Alex asked putting her shirt on.

"Professional curiosity," Olivia shrugged and got up starting to put her own clothes back on, "Why me?"

Alex shrugged her coat on and then her shoes. She smiled with her hand on the doorknob, "C'mon you can't tell me you've never see yourself in a mirror." She opened the door, "Tomorrow morning. I'll be over at eight." Alex walked out in a whirl of blonde hair and the door closed.

Olivia was bewildered how Alex knew she had tomorrow off and for the next few minutes, she sat on the couch desperately trying to figure out a plan. She had to beat Alex at her own game and Alex had been making all the rules. It was time for her to start playing by her own rules.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. These 'appointments' with Alex always made her hungry.

After dinner Olivia set her alarm for six-thirty and went to sleep. Tomorrow morning, the real games began.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up smiling. She showered got dressed and was out of her apartment by seven. She pulled up to Alex's apartment building a few minutes later after a quick stop at the breakfast taco place down the street. Then she trotted across the street and to the front door, breakfast tacos in hand. She slipped in the security door after a business man who looked like he had more important things on his mind than who just snuck into his building.

The smug smile hadn't left her face all the way up the stairs. When she got to Alex's floor she b-lined for her door and knocked. She stood out of range of the peephole against the wall.

After a few seconds, the locks clicked back and the door opened a little. Olivia stepped into view.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked. She was standing in her pajama pants, a tank top, her hair back, and a coffee mug in her hand.

"Playing by my own rules," Olivia slipped past Alex into her apartment, "I brought breakfast."

An amused smile momentarily graced Alex's face as she closed the door. It faded when Alex turned to face Olivia.

Olivia smiled brightly holding up two breakfast tacos wrapped in foil, "Sausage or bacon?"

Alex just raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon," Olivia tossed one taco to Alex, "Eat."

Alex barely caught to taco before it hit her in the face. She rolled her eyes and watched Olivia take a bite of hers. "At least eat over the table."

Olivia shrugged, "Alright." She walked over to the couch and sat down, eating over the coffee table. Olivia started laughing.

"What?" Alex asked, following Olivia to the couch.

"You watch Matlock?" Olivia smirked.

Alex shrugged, "Sometimes. Is that a problem?"

Olivia shook her head and turned back to the TV, completely ignoring Alex. Alex was genuinely perplexed by Olivia's behavior. Showing up at her front door with breakfast, then completely ignoring her.

"What are you trying to do?" Alex asked looking at Olivia.

Olivia took another bite of her taco, "I'm trying to watch Perry Mason."

Alex huffed and turned her attention to the TV. She still couldn't keep her mind or eyes off of the detective net to her.

Olivia tried to hide a smile. Alex was doing exactly what she was counting on. Over analyzing everything. Her brilliant legal mind is trying to figure out exactly what game Olivia is playing and coming up with either no answer or way too many answers.

"You done?" Alex asked when she had finished up her breakfast.

Olivia nodded.

Alex took the foil into the kitchen to throw in the trash. She opened the cabinet below the sink and tossed the trash in. When she turned around, she was face to face with Olivia. Olivia smiled at the surprise on Alex's face and pulled their bodies together.

Alex's lips found Olivia's without much effort. Olivia's hands ran down Alex's back then down to the blonde's ass. With one swift heave, she had Alex off of the ground and sitting on the counter. Olivia moved swiftly between Alex's legs and removed the ADA's shirt like she'd done it a thousand times. She was delightfully surprised to find that Alex wasn't wearing a bra.

Olivia's mouth traveled down the blonde's neck and her hand dove straight into her pants. Alex gasped and bit her lip hard.

Olivia watched Alex wriggle under her and as much as she wanted to toy with her, she wanted to make her happy and satisfy her more. So instead of pulling out and walking away halfway through, she brought Alex to her beautiful, yet elegant climax.

Alex's long torso arched back and her head tilted back so that , if her eyes were open, she'd be looking at the ceiling. Olivia placed a trail of chaste kissed up Alex's stomach between her breasts before landing on her lips.

Olivia tenderly held Alex's face in her hands as she came down from the powerful orgasm that shook her entire body. This wasn't their usual sex then go to the far side of the bed for sleep routine. Olivia realized that Alex was letting her hold her.

Olivia gently kissed Alex's lips once more.

Alex rested her head on Olivia's shoulder before trailing kisses up Olivia's neck and reaching up to take off her shirt. Olivia shook her head and pulled away.

"Not now," Olivia whispered sweetly. She kissed Alex's cheek before walking out of the kitchen then out the front door.

Alex just stared at the kitchen door completely dumbfounded. She decided to recap in her mind to see if there was any clue as to what was really going on. First Olivia shows up, unexpected to her apartment with breakfast. Sort of sweet. Then she completely ignores her while they eat. Sort of rude. Olivia surprised Alex in the kitchen first by following her then by screwing her on the kitchen counter. Sort of hot. Okay really hot. But then she just left with asking or assuming anything in return. Sort of weird.

Alex pulled her shirt back on and went back into the living room. She laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the detective and slowly analyzing everything about her. From personality to family to looks and clothes.

Olivia grinned all the way down the stairs and out to her car. Alex was playing Olivia's game now, if she knew it or not. Alex was thinking about her. Analyzing and obsessing over every detail. She was just like the detectives she worked with. Relentless until she got answers.

Olivia called a flower stop on the way home. Just as she pulled to a stop outside her building, the conversation was ending, "Okay Ms. Benson, the roses are on their way to Ms. Cabot's apartment right now."

"You sent the card too right?" Olivia asked, getting out.

"Yes ma'am," the man answered.

"Thank you," Olivia said before hanging up. Part two of her game was in play.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat on the couch staring at the flower with the card in her hand. _Come over at seven_. It wasn't signed, but she knew who it was from. It was from the person she was thinking about all day long. Olivia Benson.

Alex had figured that Olivia's show this morning was some sort of power play to show that she was in charge. The only thing Alex was still confused about was why she couldn't stop thinking about Olivia and why she was obsessing about the detective's actions this morning.

People had tried to show Alex that she wasn't in charge before and she just blew them off or showed them that she really was in charge. Alex knew she couldn't just blow off Olivia so she had to try to take the reigns again.

Alex glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost four. She got up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She got dressed after her shower and put her hair up. She grabbed her keys and her purse on the way out the door.

Olivia had just switched on some music when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it without looking. When she saw Alex she smiled, "Took you long enough."

Alex checked her watch and saw it was only four-thirty. Then she mentally kicked herself for not knowing that Olivia had probably anticipated her early arrival.

Alex didn't speak. She just stepped in and looked around. Olivia had pulled the curtains, making the room dark and the couch and coffee table were pushed to the wall. A small table for two was set in the middle of the living room and the room was lit by a few strategically placed candles.

Alex looked at Olivia and raised an eyebrow.

"Have a seat," Olivia smiled and quickly kissed Alex, "I'll be right back." Olivia walked off leaving Alex alone in the room.

Alex smiled softly. She sat down at the table and waited patiently for Olivia to return. When she did, she was carrying two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and a tray.

"What's all this?" Alex asked.

Olivia set the tray down that contained a small loaf of freshly baked bread and a saucer of something that looked like olive oil and pepper. Then she sat down and poured the wine.

"It's dinner," Olivia replied.

Alex swirled her wine before she took a long sip, "Sauvignon Blanc?"

Olivia nodded, "You know your wine."

Alex just studied Olivia over her glass of wine.

Olivia took a piece of the bread and dipped it in the olive oil before popping it into her mouth. Alex mirrored her action and a moan escaped her lips, "That's good."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

Alex leaned back in her chair deciding not to beat around the bush any longer. "What are you doing with me?"

The detective smirked, "Having dinner."

"At four thirty?" Alex asked.

"Hey you're the one that showed up early," Olivia replied, "besides, you didn't eat lunch."

"How did you…" Alex looked baffled at how Olivia knew she didn't eat lunch. Then it clicked. Her lips curled into a smile, "This was all part of your plan wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Olivia smiled and stood, "I'll be right back with the main course."

Alex watched Olivia walk away. She'd figured out Olivia's game. It was now just figuring out what she wanted out of the game.

Olivia returned with two steaming plates of shrimp and fettuccini covered in a delicious looking Alfred sauce. She set one in front of Alex and then set the other in front of herself.

Alex picked up a fork and took a bite of the food in front of her. "Wow, Liv this is great."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

They ate in silence until they were both done. Olivia cleared their plates and returned with two pieces of chocolate cheesecake.

"You sure do know the way to a girl's heart," Alex smiled at the cheesecake in front of her.

Olivia just nodded. That was exactly what she was counting on.

The cheesecake was gone quickly.

"Can you do me a favor and take these to the kitchen? Just put them in the sink," Olivia asked Alex.

She picked up the empty plates and carried them to the kitchen.

When she returned, the table was gone and the music had gotten louder. Olivia stood in the middle of the living room with a single red rose.

Alex beamed. No one had ever done anything like this for her. Nothing even close.

"Dance with me?" Olivia sweetly asked and offered the rose to Alex.

Alex reached out and took it. She stepped into Olivia's arms and felt the strong arms wrap around her. She moved her arms around the detective's neck and held her as close as possible. She rested her cheek against Olivia's and breathed her in.

Never before had Alex felt this cared for and protected. Olivia's touch as they swayed was comforting and soothing.

For the moment, all the games were forgotten. None was trying to have more power over the other. They were just two women, dancing in the middle of a living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia pulled away enough to softly kiss Alex. Alex felt a warm sensation shoot through her body and goose bumps covered her arms. A sensation that she hasn't felt in a while. She immediately pulled away and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I-I can't," Alex shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

Olivia stepped towards her and unwrapped Alex's arms, "It's okay."

Alex bit her lip and looked into Olivia's eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I just…I'm sorry." She started to walked to the door.

Olivia grabbed her hand. "Wait."

Alex turned to Olivia. She opened her mouth, but Olivia cut her off.

"Please," Olivia let go of Alex's hand, "Stay."

Alex let out a long breath, "I can't." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Olivia was frozen watching the door close. She was sure that would have work. That Alex would let down her defenses and let her in. She just sat down on the arm of the couch and stared at the door.

When she got into her apartment, Alex dropped her purse on the floor and fell back onto her couch. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted back to Olivia and the amazing night they had. The phone beeping brought her back to her living room.

Alex dug it out of her purse and flipped it open. A text message popped up _Look outside. _Alex walked over to the window and opened it. She leaned out and saw Olivia standing on top of her car.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I came to make sure you were okay," Olivia replied, "And I couldn't get into your building."

Alex smiled at the sweet gesture, "I'll be right down." She grabbed her coat and went downstairs where Olivia was waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked genuinely concerned.

Alex nodded, "Do you feel like going for a walk?"

Olivia shrugged, "Sure."

Alex shoved her hands in the pocket of her coat and walked with Olivia down the sidewalk. Olivia silently waited for Alex to start talking or to do something. She wondered what Alex was thinking. She wanted to know what made Alex so afraid or overly cautious of relationships.

Nothing was said for a long while and they walked straight into Central Park.

"I'm sorry," Alex finally said, "For freaking out like I did."

"It's okay," Olivia nodded.

"I just…" Alex started, "I…never mind."

"Go on," Olivia replied, "Please?"

"I got scared," Alex added quietly, watching the ground in front of her.

"Why?" Olivia asked curiously.

Alex shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," was all Olivia could reply.

"I don't mean to be ominous," Alex confessed, seeing the look on Olivia's face.

Olivia smiled comfortingly, "It's okay. You really don't have to explain yourself to me."

An awkward silence fell over then as they walked. Alex finally looked around and saw where they were, "Do you feel like getting some coffee?"

"Sure," Olivia nodded.

Alex led the way out of the park and across a street to a small coffee shop. They were pretty much the only people there so they walked right up to the counter where they ordered a latte and a regular coffee. Alex paid and they took their coffee to a small table near the front window.

Silence still loomed around them.

They drank their coffee until both of them had finished. Then they silently walked out the door.

When they got to Alex's building, Olivia paused outside, "I gotta go. I have to go to work early tomorrow."

Alex nodded.

With a quick wave, Olivia got back into her car and drove off.

Alex sighed and walked into her apartment feeling empty and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

All the way home, Olivia couldn't figure out what she could do to convince Alex to let down her defenses. It couldn't be impossible. It just seemed that way.

When she got home, she went straight to the shower. The whole time she tried to pinpoint exactly what she had done wrong.

Alex's alarm went off at six-thirty although she'd been awake for hours. She shut if off and forced herself out of bed. Maybe going to work could take her mind off of Olivia.

Her plan worked for a few hours until all her court appointments were over and she was alone in her office doing paperwork. Olivia seemed to invade her mind with immeasurable ease.

Alex kicked off her shoes. She was going to be there for a while if thoughts of the gorgeous detective kept interrupting her.

It was about eight when she was finally done filling out all her paperwork. Olivia leaned back in her chair and picked up the phone. She hesitated before dialing the ADA's office number. She weighted it out in her head. Worst case, she says no. Best case, she says yes. And if she didn't answer, Alex would never know she tried to call in the first place.

Olivia dialed the number and sat back waiting to get her voicemail. Instead she was answered with a tired, "Cabot."

"Uh…" Olivia paused, "Hey."

"Liv?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet for drinks. Seeing as how it's been a long day for both of us."

Alex was silent for a beat before answering, "Okay. Chauncey's?"

"Yeah," Olivia stated, "I'll see you there."

"Bye," Alex said.

"Bye," Olivia hung up.

Alex swung her leg over the barstool a few minutes later. She ordered a bourbon and looked into it. The color reminded her of Olivia's eyes. She hated the everything reminded her of Olivia. She hated that Olivia was the only thing she could think about. She hated that Olivia had that power over her. But she knew she couldn't stop her feelings for the detective. She hoped it was just a crush and after a one night stand it'd be over. However, one night turned into two and Olivia turned out to be more perfect than she seemed before.

Alex rubbed her eyes and when she pulled her hands away, Olivia was sitting next to her. She ordered a beer and turned to Alex. "How was work?"

Alex ran her thumb up and down the wet outside of her glass, "It was…long."

"I know what you mean," Olivia replied.

Alex drained her bourbon in one long gulp and signaled the bartender for another one.

Olivia looked at the bartender, pushing her half empty beer glass out of the way, "I think I'll have some water."

"What do you want from me?" Alex turned to face Olivia and asked, halfway through her second bourbon.

Olivia tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "I want you to give me a chance."

Alex let out a long breath, "Take me home."

Olivia paid the tab and followed Alex out the front door. Olivia pointed out her car and unlocked it so Alex could get in.

"I want to go to your apartment," Alex stated.

Olivia nodded.

When they got to Olivia's apartment, Alex stripped on the way to the bedroom and left a trail of clothes in her wake.

Olivia followed, picking up the clothes and folding them. She set them on her dresser and saw that Alex was laying naked on her bed. She could see Alex's blue eyes peering at her. As beautiful and sexy the sight in front of her Olivia remembered that Alex was a little drunk.

Olivia took off her shirt and pants, leaving her underwear on. She crawled in next to Alex and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She just held her close and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep."

Alex's eyes welled up. "Why do you want to be with me?"

"I'll tell you in the morning when you'll remember it," Olivia soothed, "Go to sleep."

Alex snuggled into Olivia and fell asleep. Olivia pulled the covers over both of them and closed her eyes.

The blonde was the first one awake the next morning. Her first instinct was a slip out of bed, grab her clothes, and bolt. As she was trying to figure out the best way to wriggled out of bed without waking the other occupant, she caught sight of the sleeping detective. In she sleep, she looked to peaceful and calm. The weight of the world was gone as she dreamt.

Alex laid her head back down and reveled in the feeling of having Olivia's protective arms around her. She softly kissed the curve of Olivia's neck and closed her eyes.

At the slight touch and movement, Olivia woke up. She tilted her head down ward and saw that Alex's eyes were closed and a blissful smile adorned her lips. Olivia kissed Alex's forehead.

"Good morning detective," Alex said.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "No I think it was the other way around."

Olivia brought her hand up and brushed some of Alex's hair out of her face. She couldn't not smile at the beauty laying in bed next to her. "You're still here."

Alex nodded. She took Olivia's fingers and intertwined them. Then she kissed Olivia's knuckles. "I'm so sorry, I've been fighting so hard."

Olivia took her turn and kissed Alex's knuckles, "It's okay."

"I'm just scared," Alex confessed.

"Of what? Of me?" Olivia asked.

"Not of you," Alex quickly added, "Just…of…did you ever wonder why Abbie Carmichael moved to DC?"

"She got a job with the U.S. Attorney's office," Olivia stated.

"They'd offered her a job there three times before," Alex replied, "She stayed here because of me. Or at least that's what she told me."

"I didn't know Abbie was involved with anyone," Olivia propped her head up with her elbow.

"Apparently she was involved with more women than me," Alex sighed, "I was just the only one who was too stupid to figure it out for two years."

Olivia had known Abbie briefly as a passing acquaintance. Abbie was beautiful, charming, smart, and witty. There was no reason not to be attracted to her. She held Alex tight in her arms, "I'm sorry."

"We lived together," Alex was choking back tears, "I was so stupid."

"There's nothing stupid about trusting someone," Olivia kissed Alex's forehead.

"There was in trusting her," Alex buried her face in Olivia's neck.

Olivia was immediately angry with Abbie for hurting Alex like that. For making it hard for Alex to trust again. Olivia couldn't think of something comforting to say so she just stroked Alex's hair.

Alex finally pulled away, "I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head, "Don't be."

"So…do you still wanna give us a chance?" Alex asked cautiously.

Olivia was so touched that Alex felt that she could at least give her an opportunity to prove herself. "Of course."

Alex smiled softly, "Thank you. For not giving up when I tried to run you away."

"I should be thanking you," Olivia gently kissed Alex.

A few minutes later, Alex glanced at the clock, "Do you have time for breakfast before work?"

Olivia looked over and saw it was only seven. "Yeah."

"Good," Alex smiled, "I know this great little place…."

That was all Olivia heard. The smile on Alex's face turned off all her other senses. She could see the smile in Alex's eyes.

"Liv?" Alex asked.

"Oh sorry," Olivia shook her head, "I was just…admiring the view."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'd be doing the same thing, but my view is obstructed." She ran a finger over the material of Olivia's bra. She ran her finger from front to back and easily unhooked the detective's bra.

"Are you always this…fun in the morning?" Olivia smirked as Alex slowly slid the bra down her shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Alex smirked then captured Olivia's lips for a heated kiss.

"What a great way to start the day."


	7. Chapter 7

They both reluctantly parted to go to work. Olivia walked into the precinct smiling from ear to ear.

"Hot date last night?" Elliot asked as she sat down with her coffee.

Olivia shrugged, "You could say that."

"Who was it?" Elliot leaned forward and asked quietly.

Olivia leaned forward too, "I'm not telling you."

"So it's someone I know," Elliot smirked.

"I didn't say that," Olivia picked up the first file of the day.

"But you didn't tell me who it was," Elliot replied, "and if I didn't know who it was, there would be no reason to withhold a name."

"What if I'm just being cautious?" Olivia asked, "I don't know everyone you know." She reached over on his desk and grabbed a pen.

"So no name?" Elliot asked.

"Nope," Olivia replied.

"Hot?" Elliot picked up a pen.

"Very," Olivia smiled.

"No name?" Elliot asked again.

Olivia took a sip of her coffee, "No." That ended the conversation and Olivia and Elliot buried themselves in overdue paperwork.

A few minutes later, Fin and Munch walked through the doors.

"Cabot here yet?" Fin asked.

"No," Elliot looked up at him.

"Why?" Olivia asked, getting up to get some coffee.

"She's bringing over a couple of warrants," Munch replied, standing near the door not taking his coat off.

As if on cue, Alex walked through the doors with two folded warrants in her hands. She stopped at Munch and Fin. She handed one over, "Arrest warrant for the accomplice." Then she handed the other one over, "Search warrant, but you can only take the blanket."

They both nodded and bolted out the door.

Alex looked over and spotted Elliot, then Olivia. She readjusted her bag and confidently walked over to her usual perch. "Good morning detectives."

"Morning," Elliot replied.

"Coffee?" Olivia asked.

"Please," Alex replied.

"Long night?" Elliot kept on with the small talk.

Alex fought off a smile, "Yeah."

Olivia handed Alex the coffee and they briefly locked eyes. Alex held the coffee with both hands, "Anything you two need? Anything new?"

"Not right now," Elliot replied, "We're just catching up on paperwork."

"That's what I'm putting off doing, but if there's nothing for me to do here I guess I should get to it," Alex took a long sip of her coffee, "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Olivia replied.

Alex gave Olivia a knowing smile before walking out.

Elliot studied Olivia for a minute before stating, "It's Cabot isn't it?"

"Huh?" Olivia looked up from her latest form.

"Don't play dumb with me," Elliot said, "Your date last night was Cabot. I saw the way you two looked at each other."

"If you put half as much investigation into work as you did into my personal life," Olivia replied, "You wouldn't need me."

"I don't like it," Elliot crossed his arm.

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

"You and Cabot," Elliot stated.

"Why not?" Olivia looked offended.

"When she first started working here I asked around," Elliot leaned on his desk, "She has a horrible track record. She's not the settle down type."

"And I am?" Olivia asked.

Elliot raised an eyebrow.

Olivia sighed, "So I am. But I already know about Alex's record. I know about her past."

Elliot paused then picked up his pen again, "I just don't like it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself Elliot," Olivia sated matter-of-factly.

Elliot put his hands up the in the air, surrendering and ending their conversation.

Olivia couldn't take her mind off of what Elliot said. She knew of Alex's past. She knew bout her trust issues. And she was okay with it. She could deal with it. Olivia sighed and glared at Elliot who wasn't paying attention. She was totally okay with her relationship with Alex until Elliot opened his big mouth. But Olivia was okay with it. She was the one that convinced Alex to try an actual relationships. She knew Alex wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She had faith it would work out. Right?

Olivia held her head in her hands. Suddenly everything was more complicated than it was before.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia checked her watch and decided it was lunch time. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Cabot," Alex sighed.

"Hey Alex," Olivia smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Liv," Alex's mode sounded lightened.

Olivia looked over at Elliot who was watching intently, "Can you get away for lunch?"

"I'm sorry," Alex replied, "I'm buried under a pile of paperwork."

"How about I bring lunch and a shovel?" Olivia asked.

Alex laughed, "That sounds great."

"Alright," Olivia replied, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I look forward to it," Olivia could hear a smile in Alex's voice.

"Bye," Olivia said and hung up. She looked over at Elliot again and saw his frown. "Drop it."

Elliot just shrugged and shook his head.

Olivia sighed and put her jacket on. She grabbed her keys and with a very quick stop, she got to the DA's office on time.

She knocked on Alex's door before opening it. "Hey."

Alex looked up from the paper she was reading and beamed, "Hey Liv."

"How was your morning?" Olivia asked setting the food on the near empty desk.

"I got a lot done," Alex replied, "There's a lot of things I still have to do."

Olivia nodded, "Good."

Alex picked up a box and opened it, "Thanks for lunch."

"My pleasure," Olivia sat on the couch by the window and Alex joined her. Olivia took a bite and added, "Elliot figured us out."

"Oh?" Alex asked interested, but not alarmed, "What did he say?"

Olivia thought it over as she chewed her food then swallowed and answered, "He doesn't think it's a good idea."

Alex leaned back and crossed her legs, "Why's that?"

Olivia just looked into her food hoping desperately that Alex would forget she just asked a question. Alex just watched Olivia's reaction and came to her own conclusions.

"He doesn't want you with me does he?" Alex asked sliding off her glasses and tossing them onto the table in front of the couch.

"No," Olivia answered, seriously wishing that she could have kept her mouth shut.

"I don't blame him," Alex took a quick bite, "I'm not really the greatest candidate for the illustrious Olivia Benson to date. Or anyone really." Alex didn't look at Olivia the whole time she spoke.

"If I didn't think that you are something special, then I wouldn't have tried so hard to get close to you," Olivia stated.

Alex finally looked at Olivia. Their eyes locked and Alex couldn't look away. Olivia brought her lips to Alex's. She tried really hard to pour her emotions into that small, simple kiss and let Alex know that she would do everything in her power to keep anything from hurting her again.

When Olivia started to pull away, it seemed Alex wasn't ready to end it so she slid a hand onto Olivia neck, keeping her close. Olivia wasn't about to complain. She was rather enjoying herself. Alex's hand slid up and into Olivia's hair.

Alex pulled away with her forehead still resting on Olivia's. "You can walk out the door right now and pretend this never happened, but beyond this I'm in it all the way and I want you to be too."

Olivia paused. She slowly stood and walked to the door. Alex's face fell and her heart broke. She watched Olivia's hand reach for the doorknob, but it grabbed the lock instead. Olivia flipped the handle on the lock and locked the door. Then she walked back over to the couch where Alex was sitting. She took a seat next to her and wrapped Alex in her arms.

"I'm in this all the way," Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's forehead.

"I'm gonna kill you," Alex laughed, "I though you were leaving."

"No way," Olivia pulled Alex into her lap. She went in for a kiss and paused a breath away. She let out a huge smile which Alex reflected. Then she went in for a long, passionate, searing kiss.

A loud knock on the door brought Alex and Olivia out of their moment. Alex paused and closed her eyes, whispering, "Maybe they'll go away."

When the knock sounded again, Alex sighed and got up. She straightened her hair and her suit before walking straight to the door.

She flipped the lock back and opened the door. The person on the other side stunned Alex into motionlessness. Her mouth was slightly open and she hadn't moved her hand from the doorknob.

Olivia couldn't see who it was so she stood up and got behind Alex. Olivia was just as stunned as Alex, but was able to get out a name, "Abbie?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Abbie?"

"Olivia?" Abbie asked.

"Abbie," Alex stated.

"Alex," Abbie looked at Alex and bit her lip.

"Shit," Olivia sighed.

"Olivia can I have a minute with Alex?" Abbie asked.

Olivia looked to Alex for direction. The blonde slowly nodded.

"Will you be okay?" Olivia asked, taking Alex's hand.

Alex nodded again, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Call me," Olivia added, kissed Alex's cheek and reluctantly walked out the door. She really didn't want to leave Alex alone with Abbie, but what could she do. She only had twenty more minutes of her lunch break, the rest of her lunch was in Alex's office, and her almost girlfriend was in a small office with her ex-girlfriend. The whole situation sucked from Olivia perspective.

Olivia waited outside Alex's office for as long as she could before having to go back to work. As she drove back to work, she figured that she had no say in this. It was between Abbie and Alex. She didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do.

As soon as she walked in the doors, Elliot stood and pulled her back out. They'd caught a case right before she got back. Maybe it would help take her mind off of Alex.

The case was horrible and gruesome and to make things worse the homicide victim of a lover's quarrel was a tall, lean, blonde woman. It certainly wasn't Alex, but Olivia's heart skipped a beat when she first saw the victim.

Olivia got really worried when Alex didn't call around time to go home for the night. Olivia thought she'd take a chance and drop by the DA's office on the way home. Alex's office window were the only one's lit up by a soft light. Olivia walked down the dark hallway and knocked on Alex's door.

When no one answered, she tried to doorknob and found the door unlocked. She stuck her head in and found Alex sitting behind her desk, staring at a small black velvet box in the middle of her desk.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, stepping in completely. She closed the door behind her as Alex finally acknowledged her.

"Abbie proposed," Alex stated.

Olivia literally felt her heart sink. She swallowed then asked, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Alex replied, "Abbie told me that she was sorry and wrong. Then she said she still loved me and she always would. She told me she wanted me to think about it and left the ring here." Alex slid the box across the desk toward Olivia.

Olivia gingerly picked up the box and opened it. A massive diamond looked back at her. Olivia took a long, deep breath. She looked over at Alex who was carefully watching her.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Olivia asked.

Alex stood and rounded her desk. She took the box out of Olivia's hand and snapped it shut. After setting the box down, she took Olivia's hands, "I'm gonna tell her that I can't believe she had the audacity to ask me to marry her. There's no way I could trust her again and I already have a wonderful woman in my life."

Olivia felt relief wash over her. She watched a slow smile spread across Alex's face before a smile engulfed her own. She wrapped her arms around Alex and sighed into the blonde's shoulder.

"Are _you_ okay?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "I was just scared."

"Of what?" Alex slightly pulled away, "That I said yes?"

Olivia bit her lip and tried to squash a blush, "Yeah."

Alex ran a hand through Olivia's hair as a smug smile adorned her face. "I'm glad that after tomorrow morning all of this Abbie crap will be behind us so we can enjoy us."

"She's coming back tomorrow morning?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "She didn't saw where so what time so I assume it's here in the morning." Alex paused to kiss Olivia, "What do you say to coming over to my place and ordering in?"

"Are you sure?" Olivia treaded her fingers through Alex's and looked at their hands.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked confidently.

"Well, it's the first time you've invited me to your apartment," Olivia replied.

Alex smiled, "Yeah because the one time you were there you showed up uninvited."

Olivia chuckled, "It was fun though."

"C'mon," Alex let go of one of Olivia's hands, "Let's go before my stomach eats itself and I fall asleep on the couch over there." She left her briefcase and grabbed her purse.

"You're gonna leave that ring here?" the cop in Olivia asked, "On top of your desk."

Alex nodded, "I hope someone steals it."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smiled. She was halfway between amused and shocked. Alex turned to Olivia with a small smile on her face then dragged her out the door.

Okay...on SM's Wiki page it says that she's in negotiations to come back to L&O:SVU as everyone's fav ADA. Is there anywhere that can confirm that before I get my hopes up too high? Has anyone else heard this? It would be amazing if it's true. Keep your fingers crossed.


	10. Chapter 10

They picked up dinner on the way to Alex's apartment. They spread the food out on the coffee table and decided to eat while watching old movies.

"Mmm," Alex said after her first bite, "I love Mexican food."

"Me too," Olivia smiled.

Alex picked up a slice of a jalapeño and popped it into her mouth. She raised her eyebrow to Olivia in a challenge to do the same.

Olivia, never being one to back down from a challenge picked up a jalapeño and bit into it. Her eyes started to water and her mouth was burning. Alex trotted to the kitchen and returned with a glass of milk, handing it to Olivia who drank half of it in one breath.

Alex chuckled, "Too hot?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You tricked me. Somehow you knew that one was hotter than the one you ate."

"No I didn't," Alex replied, "Pick any jalapeño in there."

Olivia picked up one and handed it to Alex. Alex popped it into her mouth, chewed it up and swallowed without so much as a blink of an eye.

"I ate a lot of Mexican food growing up," Alex smirked, "In fact we ate Mexican food at least four times a week when my mom was pregnant with my little brother."

"So you've had practice," Olivia stated.

"If that's what you want to call it," Alex replied leaning toward Olivia. She softly kissed Olivia until Olivia's tongue begged entrance into her mouth.

Olivia could taste the remnants of the spicy pepper in Alex's mouth. It heightened the sensation of the kiss. Her tongue burned as it explored.

Alex smiled dreamily as Olivia pulled away. She ran her hand up Olivia's arm and up her neck to cup her cheek, "You're so beautiful."

Olivia felt her cheeks get hot with a blush. She kissed Alex again, this time pulled her to her feet without breaking the kiss. Alex let Olivia pull her down the hallway before breaking the kiss and realizing where they were.

Alex slid her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, "This is awful forward of you detective."

Olivia kissed a blazing trail down Alex's neck and across her bare shoulder, "I don't hear your complaining."

Alex smiled. She knew she would definitely not do any complaining that night.

Olivia gently laid Alex on her back then threaded their fingers together. The detective moved their joined hands above Alex's head. She lowered her head a little toward Alex and when Alex moved up to catch her lips, Olivia pulled back.

"No fair," Alex breathed.

Olivia smiled slyly and dislodged one of her hands from Alex's. Her finger's softly caressed the ADA's cheek before moving to her chin, tilting the blonde's head up. She clasped Alex's hand again as her lips, tongue, and teeth went to work on Alex's now fully exposed neck.

Alex let out a low moan as Olivia lightly ran her teeth down the younger woman's neck. Olivia kissed a pulse point and was smugly surprised to find that Alex's heart was racing.

In an effort to reposition herself and get better leverage, Olivia's thigh rubbed the place between Alex's legs that was quickly growing hotter. Alex let out a gasp. Olivia smiled at this newfound skill and decided to use it her advantage.

As she elicited more moans and gasps, Olivia explored every inch of Alex's body, wanting to remember every taste, every sound, and every touch.

Alex woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She squinted at the clock. It was one minute before her alarm went off. She switched the alarm off so it wouldn't wake up the sleeping beauty next to her. She leaned over and kissed Olivia's bare shoulder

After pulling on her long forgotten boy shorts and a cami she walked to the door. She turned back the deadbolt and swung the door open.

"Abbie?" Alex asked the woman standing in front of her.

"Alex," Abbie stated.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I told you I was coming back in the morning," Abbie replied.

"You didn't say where or what time," Alex answered nonchalantly.

"Sorry," Abbie said.

"Well, the ring's in my office," Alex added, "You can pick it up on the way to back to DC."

"So that's a no?" Abbie put her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Did you really think I'd say yes after you ran around on me?" Alex asked, "Two years, Abbie. You ran around on me for two years. We lived together."

"I was wrong I know that now," Abbie offered.

"Now is too late," Alex retorted.

Abbie nodded, looking utterly crushed. Alex felt a twinge of guilt in the deep recesses of her heart. Abbie finally spoke after a short silence, "Well, goodbye." She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Alex who froze then relaxed. "I'll always love you," she whispered. As she pulled away Abbie kissed Alex's cheek. "If you're ever in DC, look me up."

Alex just nodded.

Abbie walked to the elevator and stepped in with once last glance Alex's way.

Alex closed the door and turned to see Olivia standing the hallway watching her. She was leaning on the wall in her bra and underwear. When Alex saw her she walked over and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded and lost herself in the warmth of Olivia's embrace. For a moment she forgot all about Abbie and reviled in the feel of Olivia's skin against her own and the way she felt completely safe in the strong arms of the detective.

"You're amazing," Alex whispered before placing one small, chaste kiss on Olivia's neck. She slid her hand into Olivia's own, "C'mon, I'll make you breakfast."


End file.
